Chad
by Cronkalini
Summary: Something horrible happened to Prue after Andy moved away. Now Andy's back and Prue's a mess. PrueAndy
1. Andy's back

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i own none of the charmed characters or anything else :(**

**Summary: Something horrible happened to Prue after Andy moved away. Now Andy's back and Prue's a mess. I know my summary's suck but please read! Prue/Andy**

**Rating: PG-13 though might change in later chapters**

**You need to know: Andy moved away awhile ago. At the start everyone is at P3.**

**

* * *

**Phoebe's talking to Cole when she hears a familiar voice talking on a phone nearby. She looks around and sees a gray-blue suit that she would recognize anywhere. She yells"Andy" 

Andy turns around, smiles, and hangs up his phone when he sees her. "Phoebe."

Phoebe gets up, hugs him and

Andy says"Yeah, I'll be here for says"We've missed you! Are you here on a business trip or something" about 2 or 3 months."

Phoebe says"Yay, a lot's happened since you left."

Andy says"Yeah, we need to catch up; this is a really nice club."

Phoebe says"Yeah, Piper owns it."

Andy's eyebrows raise and he says"Really, I'll gonna go get a drink and we can catch up." On the way to the bar he spots Piper with Leo and waves to them. Piper comes over and gives him a hug. He chitchats with them a little, then goes to order his drink. He orders a margarita and looks around while waiting for it to be made. He overhears a couple talking.

A woman says"Go away."

Then the guy"Come on sweetums."

Woman"I have a date you know."

Guy "Yeah, with me." Andy starts walking over cause he thinks she might be in trouble.

Woman says"Get your hands off me."

Guy says"You know you want me."

Andy steps up behind the raven-haired woman and says"I'm here honey."

The guy looks up "Who the heck are you"

Andy "I'm this beautiful women's date."

Guy says"All right, I'm leaving." The girl turns around to say thanks but blurts out"Andy"

Andy "Prue"

Prue "Long time no see."

Andy "Yeah, I just got here this morning, I'll be staying for about 2 months."

Prue "Oh, so how have you been"

Andy "Pretty good; do you normally hang out with people like him"

Prue "No, he hangs around here trying to get a girlfriend, he's just a little to friendly with his hands. By the way, thanks for doing that."

Andy smiles "No problem." They chat for a while when Prue sees Phoebe waving at her telling her to come here.

She tells Andy"I'll be right back" and goes over to Phoebe and says"What" Phoebe "He's here."

Prue "Who"

Phoebe "Him" and points to a guy in a black leather jacket.

* * *

**As always please review :)**


	2. I'm Chad

**varga-girl- i'm glad you like it!**

**

* * *

**Prue looks over and pales. "I'll go tell Andy bye, then we can go." Phoebe nods and goes to get Piper. 

Prue goes over to Andy and picks up her purse"I'm sorry, I have to go. Do you want to stop by sometime? Or um just call me."

Andy "Why do you have to go? Did I do something"

Prue "No, you were great." Prue kisses him on the cheek, then turns to leave. A voice calls"Prue" She turns around and sees him. She steps closer to Andy as he comes nearer.

He sticks out his hand "I'm Chad."

Andy shakes it and says"Andy." Piper and Phoebe are looking for Prue when they spot her and him. They start walking fast over to them.

Chad "I was hoping we could get together Prue" and starts stepping closer. Prue backs up so she's right against Andy. He's wondering what's going on.

Chad "I would really like to see you again Prue." Piper and Phoebe come up as he's talking.

Piper says"Not on your life" to Prue" Come on, we're leaving."

The three quickly exit. Chad goes to the bar to get a drink and Andy goes back to his hotel. He talks to the receptionist, but they lost his reservation. After a while he tells her to forget it and goes out to sleep in his car. He can't sleep because he's worrying about Prue and he's not very comfortable in his car. After a while he finally drifts off.

When the sisters get to the manor Prue asks"How did he know I as there" Piper says"I don't know sweetie, are you okay"

Prue "Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed." She goes upstairs.

Phoebe "Do you really think she's okay"

Piper "No, but I think she should tell Andy what happened."

Phoebe "I'm glad he's back even if it's only for a little while."

Piper "Let's go to bed."

Everyone's lying awake that night. After Prue drifts off to sleep she slips into a familiar nightmare. After about an hour she starts screaming both in her dream and in real life. Piper and Phoebe come running in.

Piper "Prue, wake up."

Prue "It was so real."

Phoebe "It's okay Prue." They both hug her. In a little while they fall asleep, Piper on one side and Phoebe on the other both hugging Prue. When Leo gets home from white-lighter duty and Cole gets in after fighting off another demon the both find their wives missing. They meet up in the hallway.

Leo "Have you seen Piper."

Cole "No, have you seen Phoebe."

Leo "No, but they have to be here somewhere."

Cole "Let's look for them. I'll go left, you go right." Leo looks into Prue's room and smiles when he sees them; Cole joins him in the doorway. After a few minutes they both go to their rooms and get to sleep.


	3. Breakfast

**varga-girl- thank you so much for reviewing so often!**

**

* * *

**

In the morning the telephone rings and Leo answers it, it's Andy. He goes into Prue's room and sees Prue lying awake. He hands her the phone and goes downstairs.

Prue "Hello?"

Andy "Hi, how about meeting me for breakfast?"

Prue "umm, where?"

Andy "Wherever you want."

Prue "I don't care."

Andy "Well you're sure talkative this morning."

Prue "I just woke up."

Andy "Okay, why don't we meet at Quake in about an hour."

Prue "Okay, I'll see you there."

Andy "Bye."

Prue "Bye." She hangs up and gets in the shower. She suddenly remembers when Chad was here. She keeps having flashbacks of that night. 'Okay Prue, you're going to be fine. You're going out with Andy, stop thinking about that.' She gets out of the shower and gets dressed. By the time she's done Piper has gone downstairs and made breakfast.

Piper "Good morning, have some food."

Prue "Sorry, can't."

Piper "You need to eat Prue."

Prue "I will, I'm going out to breakfast with Andy."

Phoebe overhears "OOOOO"

Prue playfully hits her "Oh stop, I gotta go."

She arrives at Quake and sees Andy sitting at a table. "Hi."

Andy "Hi Prue."

Prue "You don't look like you got any sleep at all."

Andy "I got some."

Prue "So what hotel are you staying at"

Andy "It's called my car."

Prue "Andy, you can always stay at the manor."

Andy "I don't want to..."

Prue "Oh stop, you know no one will mind."

Andy "Okay, thanks."

Prue "Don't you have to work today"

Andy "I don't know, I'm suppose to call the office."

Prue "Are you going to"

Andy "Not yet." The waiter come to take their orders, and delivers a note to Prue.

Prue "Who gave this to you"

Waiter "It was just delivered to me. I was told to give it to the prettiest woman here so I figured that must be you."

Andy "What's wrong."

Prue "Nothing."

Andy "I know you better than anyone, something's wrong. You know you can tell me anything." Prue looks around and sees Chad sitting at the bar. She looks at Andy and says"Can we go now"

Andy sighs"Come on Prue, you can tell me."

Prue "And I will, just not here and not now." They leave the restaurant and get in the car. Andy's cell phone rings, after a few minutes he hangs up. "Looks like I have to go to work, I'll drop you off at the manor first."

Prue "Okay."

Prue goes inside the manor "He was there."

Phoebe "Who, Andy? Of course he was there, I mean you were having breakfast with him so he kinda had to be there."

Prue sighs"Not Andy, Chad."

Piper "Are you okay"

Prue says"Yeah, he sent a note over with the waiter." She hands them the note. "Also I found out that Andy spent the night in his car, so is it okay if he stays here"

Piper "Yeah, did you tell him"

Prue "No."

Phoebe "Piper has to go to a work conference and I'm going away with Cole for a week."

Prue "I can't stay here by myself."

Piper "You won't, Andy will be here."

Prue "I guess."

* * *

**As always please reviw! i will try to update soon!**


	4. Phone Call

Piper and Phoebe leave for the airport around noon, and Andy gets back from work around 8:00.

Andy "Where's Piper and Phoebe."

Prue "Piper had a business trip and Phoebe went away with Cole."

Andy "I guess it's just us." They sit down and watch a movie.

Prue "I'm going to go to bed. Whose room do you want to sleep in? Piper's or Phoebe's?"

Andy "Piper's."

Prue "Ok, any particular reason?"

Andy "Phoebe has to much pink."

Prue laughs "Good night Andy."

Andy "Night Prue."

Prue changes into her pajamas and gets in bed. She doses off and drifts into another nightmare about that horrible night. She starts screaming bloody murder waking Andy up.

Andy "What? Prue." He goes running into her room and tries to wake her up.

"Prue, Prue wake up."

She sits bolt upright "Andy" tears are streaming down her face.

Andy holds her and says"I'm here Prue, I'm here."

Prue says"I'm okay, it's just a nightmare."

Andy keeps holding her until she falls asleep. In the morning Andy wakes up to the phone ringing so he gets up to answer it. Andy: Hello?

Chad: Hi, can I talk to Prue?

Andy: She's asleep.

Chad: I really need to talk to her!

Andy: hold on. He sticks his head in Prue's door and sees her awake, "somebody's on the phone for you." Prue looks up "Okay, give it here." Andy hands it to her turns to leave.

Prue: Hello?

Chad: Hey cupcake, you look beautiful when you sleep. Prue gasps

Chad: that's right, I'm watching you. U woke up screaming, where you remembering our lovely night together? Prue throws the phone against the wall and screams. Andy comes running in and sees the phone, or what's left of it, on the floor, "What happened?" Prue doesn't hear him, she's too deep in her memories:

_Ding-Dong. Prue checks to make sure her sisters are gone, then goes to answer the door. She sees a tall, light brown, and handsome man standing just outside the door holding a bottle of wine. "Hi Chad, what's the occasion?" _

_"Well, it is our fifth date, that's pretty special to me." _

_Prue "Oh, how sweet, come on in." _

_Chad "Are your sisters here?" _

_Prue"They're gone for the night, it's just you and me." _

_Chad thinks 'good' They start out by watching Prue's favorite movie "Titanic", thenmove on to making-out. The phone rings, it's probably the magazine calling Prue about her assignment tomorrow. She turns to go answer it, but Chad says, "Get it later." _

_Prue"No, it might be important" and starts walking away. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him "Get it later."_

Andy shakes Prue out of her daze and asks again, "What happened?"

Prue looks at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Andy says, "The phone."

Prue looks at the floor and says, "It um wasn't working."

Andy says, "Well, it won't work now either. Prue, what's going on?"

Prue starts to say, "Nothing" but Andy cuts her off yelling, "Don't lie to me Prue! Something's happened to you, you used to be able to trust me."

Prue "I do trust you Andy."

Andy yells, "then why won't you tell me anything Prue? You're a totally different person, I don't even know you anymore." Prue starts to cry, and Andy realizes he's gone too far. "Prue, I'm sorry I…" he touches her shoulder but she flinches and backs away.

Andy tries again, "I'm sorry."

Prue whispers, "Go away." Andy doesn't know what to do, so he goes downstairs. In about half an hour he goes back up and knocks on her door, but she doesn't answer.

* * *

**srry it took so long for me to write back. if you have any ideas please tell me and please please review!**


	5. Gone

**Sorry it took so long, but here you go:**

He knocks harder, "Prue? Open the door." Still no answer. He's getting really worried so he breaks down the door. He looks around but doesn't see Prue anywhere. The window's open and there's a piece of paper taped to the sill. He goes over and reads it:

_I have your beautiful,_

_Your beauty that you love,_

_She was mine,_

_There was a misunderstanding,_

_She's back with me now._

_No one will find her,_

_Not even you,_

_Unless you turn blue._

Andy "What the hell? What is this supposed to mean?"

He grabs his cell phone and calls Piper.

Piper "Andy?"

Andy "Who would take Prue?"

Piper "What about Prue? What happened?"

Andy "She was mad at me so I left her alone. When I came back up to her room and knocked she didn't answer. I got worried so I broke down the door but she wasn't in there. I found this note by the open window."

Piper "What did it say?" Andy reads it to her.

Piper "I guess it's some kind of riddle. Oh my gosh, it's from Chad."

Andy "Chad?"

Piper "Prue's old boyfriend. He never really got over her."

Andy "So you think he took her?"

Piper "I'm sure of it."

Andy "Well, if he loves her he won't hurt her right?"

Piper "He did before. Look you need to find her."

Andy "What do you mean he did before?"

Piper "Worry about the past later."

Andy "The only thing about a place would be the word blue, but that could be anything. It could mean blue building, Blue moon restaurant, blue car, a sad place, someplace cold, Antarctica, a lake, anything."

Piper "Don't worry we'll figure it out."

Andy "Let's hope we do in time."

**So, do you still like it? Where do you think the place is? You can guess or give ideas if you want to but please review.**


End file.
